A driver's airbag, which is deployed toward a driver at the time of a vehicle collision accident in order to reduce severity of injury to the driver's upper body and face due to a steering wheel, is now generally installed in most vehicles.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a driver's airbag according to the related art, hook portions 2a and guide bars 2b, which are formed on a mounting plate, protrude through opening portions in an airbag cover 1, and thereby, the airbag cover 1 is coupled to the mounting plate 2.
However, in a case in which excessive internal pressure is applied when an airbag cushion accommodated in the mounting plate 2 is deployed, the guide bar is deformed, which causes the airbag cover 1 to be moved away from the mounting plate 2, and as a result, there is a problem in that the airbag cover is pulled out while the airbag cushion is deployed. In addition, the mounting plate 2 and the airbag cover 1 cannot be securely fastened, and as a result, there is a problem in that noise and the like occur.